An Ounce of Prevention
by SaltyJak
Summary: "It was just a little pinch, then it would be over, and it would keep him from getting sick... So why is he being such a pain!" Yet another one shot connected to the 'Winter Break' series. (Part 1 of 2)


A/N: I wrote this one because, being a Diabetic, I am constantly being reminded during the fall by my family that I need to get a flu shot... I still haven't gotten one.

* * *

><p>"Vicky, can't we talk about this?!"<p>

Vicky ignored him and continued driving.

"Please?"

"What's there to talk about? You aren't getting out of this one."

"But- I don't wanna get a flu shot!"

That's what this was all about. Timmy's parents were too busy(as usual) so they asked Vicky to take him to get a flu shot. She really didn't see what the big deal was, just a little pinch, and then it was over. Well, except for some possible soreness later.

"Too bad, the young, sick, and elderly have to get flu shots, and being that you fall into one of those groups, you have to get one. Now stop whining, I'm getting a headache."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want you getting sick! You're getting the flu shot and that's final!"

Timmy winced at her raising her voice and turned to look out the window. Her yelling at him like that brought old memories back to the surface, memories he was trying his best to keep buried. She hadn't yelled at him like that since before they started seeing each other.

Vicky glanced over at him. "Sorry." she spoke in a low voice.

No response.

"I know you don't want to get it, but you've seen the news, every year there's some new strain of the flu, and every year people die from it because they thought they didn't need to get it, I just don't want you getting sick... or worse."

Still no response.

"Fine, give me the silent treatment, hate me if you want, but you're still getting the shot."

"I-"

Vicky turned at hearing Timmy's voice. "Huh?"

"I don't hate you. How could I? You only want what's best for me, I know that, it's just..."

"You're not gonna tell me you're afraid of needles, are you?" Vicky chuckled at her joke, then looked over at Timmy, who was now looking down at the floor of the car. _"Great, nice going, me." _"Are... you?"

"Kind... of."

Vicky thought back to the many implements of torture she had used to scare Timmy with. She had used needles once or twice, though they were of the sewing variety. "Did... did I cause that?" the guilt felt like a punch to the stomach.

"No! No, it wasn't you... I just- I've always been afraid of them, I think it's a phobia or something..."

While she felt relieved that she wasn't the one to cause his fear, she still felt bad for taking advantage of his fear when he was ten, even if she didn't know about it in the first place. "Sorry about... before..."

"About what? You mean... when I was ten?" he laughed. "Vicky, you didn't know, don't worry about it."

"That doesn't make it right..."

"Fine, how about this: Vicky, I forgive you for any sort of torture you inflicted on me in the past, okay?"

"Any?"

"Any. That does not mean I enjoy dressing up as 'Timantha' as you affectionately refer to a dress-wearing me. It merely means I forgive you for making me do it."

"But you look good in a dress!"

"Let's agree to disagree on that one."

Vicky smirked and refocused her attention on the road.

_Several minutes later..._

"Turner?"

Timmy rose to his feet and walked over to the nurse. "That's me..." he chanced a look back at Vicky, who was trying to stealthily peek over her magazine at him.

"Alright, follow me please." the nurse led him down the hall and into a small examination room. "Someone will be in to give you the flu shot in a few minutes." the nurse left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Crap... maybe I can get out through the window?" he stood and walked over to the large thick window and looked down. He was five stories up. "Or not..." he sighed and returned to sitting on the examination table.

He was startled by a knock at the door.

"Um... come in?"

The door opened to reveal his girlfriend, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Vicky? What's up?"

"Just... thought I'd come in to check on you..."

"They haven't given me the shot yet..."

"Oh? Um... good."

"Good?"

"Well... I mean..." Vicky was blushing as she tried to find the right words. "Do you... want me to stay? Whenever Tootie needs to get a shot... she usually wants me to hold her hand... so I figured..."

"Yeah! I mean... if you don't mind... I'd like it if you stayed here... with... me."

Vicky walked over and leaned up against the exam table next to Timmy. She put her hand down over his. "Kinda cold in here, huh?"

Timmy hadn't noticed how cold it was without his coat until she mentioned it. Causing him to visibly shudder. "Yeah... another reason I hate hospitals, besides all the sick people, needles, uncaring doctors and nurses, terrible food, odd smell..."

"Well, hopefully this'll be over soon and we can go home."

Vicky and Timmy were still taking up residence in Remy's home after _convincing_ him to leave. And truth be told, they had not yet explored the whole place. He was able to get his parents to let him stay at 'Vicky's' house, which didn't actually take much work on his part.

But then they called and said he needed to get this damnable shot, so in order to keep his parents happy(and paying) Vicky agreed to take him.

There came another knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

A nurse carrying a syringe in a sealed plastic bag came in. "Timmy Turner?"

"That's him!" Vicky spoke in a far too upbeat voice and pointed at Timmy.

Timmy rolled his eyes at her attitude. "Yeah..."

"Which arm would you like?" the nurse inquired.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, the arm we give the shot in is usually sore for a while after, so most people prefer to get it in whatever arm isn't their preferred arm. Are you left, or right handed?"

"Right."

"So you'd prefer it in your left?"

"I'd prefer not to get it at all..."

The nurse chuckled at this. "Like most people. Roll up your sleeve." the nurse approached Timmy and took the syringe out of the packaging, causing Timmy's right hand to shoot out and reflexively grab Vicky's in a tight grip. The nurse with the name tag identifying her as Kelly looked at Vicky. "This your son?"

Vicky's cheeks bore a reddish tint as she scratched her nose, a nervous habit she thought she had buried away long ago, until she started this secret relationship with Timmy. "Eh... no, I'm his babysitter..."

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! Most kids aren't all that close with their babysitters. It's cute that he trusts you enough to have you in here with him..." she rubbed an alcohol wipe on Timmy's arm.

"Most kids haven't been saved from certain death by their babysitters..." Timmy spoke up.

"I suppose that'll do it. Little pinch."

Despite the needle going into his arm, Timmy didn't notice any pain at all, he was too focused on holding Vicky's hand.

"All done!"

Timmy turned to look at the nurse. "Wha?"

"You're all set." she gestured to the small, circular bandage on Timmy's shoulder.

"I didn't even notice..."

"Well, I _am_ pretty good with my needle work, though I presume there may have been something else involved as well, you two take care!" the nurse began to leave.

"Wait!"

She spun around. "Hm?"

"Could- could I ask a small favor?"

"I don't see why not..."

"Could Vicky get a flu shot as well?"

Vicky gave him a quizzical look. "Why? Is this some sort of revenge scheme because I brought you to get yours?"

"No, it's nothing like that..."

"Vicky? Have you received a flu shot this year?"

"Well no, but... I figured there was no need, I'm eighteen, my immune system should be able to handle the flu..."

"Hm... We don't normally do this but... Could you wait here a second?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." the nurse quickly headed out the door.

"What's the big idea, huh?" her tone was less angry, more light-hearted questioning.

"Well... you said you didn't want me to get sick. I don't want you getting sick either, and since we're both here... I figured I'd try my luck. I care about you too, y'know?"

"I know..."

"You want me to hold your hand?"

Vicky giggled at his question. "If you want..."

There came yet another knock on the door.

"Come in."

The nurse, previously mentioned as Kelly, entered. "So, after a bit of convincing, which was unsuccessful, I managed to procure you a flu vaccine. Don't tell anyone."

"Thanks!" Timmy beamed at her.

"Aren't you worried about losing your job?"

"Not really, we always have a surplus of these, just in case. One going missing isn't gonna be noticed. Which arm do you prefer?"

"I suppose my left..." Vicky took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve.

Timmy jumped off the exam table and ran over to Vicky's right, grabbing her hand in the process.

"Aw... that's sweet of you..." Kelly smiled down at Timmy, causing him to blush.

"He's gonna break a lotta hearts..." Vicky continued to draw attention away from her and Timmy's relationship instinctively.

"With those looks and that personality? Yeah he is. 'Nother little pinch."

While Vicky noticed the pinch from the needle, it didn't bother her as much as she suspected it would have bothered Timmy, hence the reason she held his hand. And she had to admit, holding his hand did take her mind off the pain.

"There! All done! You're both inoculated and ready for whatever fall and winter throw at you! Unless the experts got the wrong strain when they made the shots and you get infected with another strain, then you'll probably get really sick."

Timmy and Vicky both gave her wide-eyed looks.

"Oh! But... um... the chances of that are really low, so..." Kelly looked nervously between the two before her. "Bye!" and quickly left the room.

"I am definitely comforted by that, aren't you?"

Timmy rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment. "Let's just go already, I'd rather get lost in that mansion than stay here any longer." Timmy pulled her out of the exam room and out of the hospital back to her car.

"My arm's sore." Timmy rubbed his arm.

"So is mine."

The two were in the car now, driving back to the Buxaplenty mansion.

"Weird weather lately, huh?"

"It has been oddly cold lately, well, for Dimmsdale anyway. Maybe that whole 'global warming' thing has some factual basis after all."

"Hey! Global warming is the real deal!"

Timmy looked at Vicky like she was crazy. "Wow. I never expected you to be the type to be all 'Save the planet!' and stuff... you're not gonna tell me you're a vegan too, are you?"

"Hah! No. I eat meat, you know that. Doesn't mean I don't believe in saving the planet, humanity is pretty good at shitting all over the it, pardon my colorful language."

"Well, much as I _wish_ the planet was unpolluted, there isn't much that you and I can do about it I'm afraid..." Timmy heard the sound of said wish being granted, though he couldn't place the source. Cosmo and Wanda had become pretty good at shadowing their godchild without his noticing.

"Did you hear something?" Vicky looked in her rear view mirror.

"Something like?"

"I don't know, thought I might've hit something but... eh, whatever."

He was determined to make her happy, even if she didn't know it was him doing it.

"Atchoo!"

"Bless you." Timmy looked at Vicky. "That's how it-"

"Don't say it."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say..."

"That's how it starts."

"_Crap." _"Well, it's true."

"If I get sick, I _will_ kill you."


End file.
